The Calm Before the Storm
by mysterious victoria
Summary: In honor of watching "Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2", this is a Prequel to the books. It takes place on a frigid, cold October afternoon. We see most of the Marauders in the Potter residence. Their world would never be the same again.


**The Calm Before the Storm, a Harry Potter Prequel**

It was a frigid and brisk afternoon in October, and James Potter's house seemed to be the only thing alive on the street. Laughter could be heard from all corners of the house, and lights were on, fires blazing. It made the house appear as if it was meant to be on some cheap, but classic Muggle advertisement for relators during the holiday season.

"Prongs, it's Saturday," Sirius Black told his best friend, grabbing his robes from behind and pulling him back down to the chair. James Potter gave Sirius an exasperated look and a quizzical eyebrow as Sirius flicked his long, black hair out of his eyes. "Relax mate, while we still can,"

"How you managed to be the optimist, I don't think I'll ever know," James said, shaking his head with some laughter, making more of his black hair stick out at odd ends. Sirius just smirked and chuckled with him before gulping down more of his Firewhiskey.

"It's not that he's optimistic, just continually drunker than the rest of us," Remus Lupin stated, coming into the room with the _Daily Prophet_ in hand. That produced a boisterous laugh from James and an exaggeration of a horrified expression from Sirius. Despite his scarred, pale face, Remus gave into a smirk.

"Moony, is that what you truly think of me?" Sirius went on dramatically, "To think I thought you were the one who knew me the best!"

"Hey!" came James's outcry before he shoved Sirius, "I thought that was _me_, you nutter," Sirius laughed louder.

"Me? A nutter? Look at who's calling who what, mate," Sirius argued before lightly jabbing James's chest. "You my friend have now directly defied You-Know-Who for what now, the fourth, fifth—?"

"Third time," James corrected, agitatedly and looked quickly up towards the stairwell. He quietly and seriously said, "Let's not talk about that, Lily gets slightly… uh, anxious, and angry when we bring that up. And with Harry, it's just making it worse—"

"Alright, alright Prongs, calm down. I'll shut up," Sirius said, somewhat seriously and reasonably before snickering at him.

"How is Lily doing with all of this, Prongs?" Remus asked, sitting down across the table from his friends. James was about to answer when he heard quick running from the stairs. The three men turned around to find Lily, looking rather anxious, coming toward them.

"Lily?" James asked, standing up.

"Professor Dumbledore wants to see us, now." Lily explained.

"How? Why?" James asked, very confused.

"I just received his Patronus as I putting Harry down for his nap," Lily explained. "He said we have to come immediately to the castle."

"Prongs, go. Padfoot and I can hold take care of Harry while you're gone," Remus said, nodding his head. James nodded in thanks before the two grabbed their coats and wands, and they were out of the door. They arrived at the castle in little to no time and quickly proceeded to the beloved headmaster's office.

"James, Lily, quickly. Come into my office," Dumbledore greeted, hurrying them into the office.

"Can you tell us exactly what's going on Professor?" James asked as their former headmaster locked the door and put a few spells around his office before sitting down.

"You both are in grave danger." Dumbledore stated, somberly.

"What do you mean Professor?" Lily asked as she and James exchanged a glance of concern as they near the desk.

"A prophecy has come about, concerning a baby boy, born at the end of July, who has parents that have defied Lord Voldemort on three occasions to tell, and that the boy will defeat him with powers unimaginable and incomprehensible to Lord Voldemort," Dumbledore explained, as he eyed the Potters who he sensed were putting the pieces together in their heads. Lily had become slightly pale, enough to notice it more against her fiery red hair, making her scared, green eyes stand out more than usual, and she had become very tense. James's hazel eyes had become clouded with worry and confusion, and he was unintentionally wringing his sweaty hands together. "There are two boys that could fulfill that prophecy… Harry is one of them."

"Oh my God," Lily muttered in absolute shock, a hand over her mouth. James, totally bewildered by this, had paled.

"Who is the other boy?" James asked.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom's son, Neville," Dumbledore replied, hesitantly. Lily turned to James, who hugged her instinctively. They knew what had happened to the couple, and that only frightened them more. After a minute or so of silence, James and Lily broke their embrace. James suddenly looked determined as he turned to Dumbledore, as did Lily. The two grasped each other's hand. The Potters understood things would never be the same again.


End file.
